


The Girl Is A Spy

by imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away/pseuds/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away
Summary: Request:  Hux finds out his lover is a spy for the Resistance(I never really know what to put for summaries. sorry)





	

You sat at Hux’s desk, his data pad glowing faintly with information on display. Nothing new here. You closed that file and moved to the next. So far you had collected a pretty decent amount of information about a current project labeled Starkiller. The general should be proud with how much info you’d be sending back to them. As soon as you finished looking over this file you’d be ready to broadcast what you’d discovered to the resistance. As you suspected nothing interesting was in the file. You closed that one too and shut the pad down completely and placed it back in Hux’s desk. You pulled out your comlink and flipped it on. Strange, you felt surprisingly unsettled. Before doing things like this you got a little nervous but this felt different, more daunting and dangerous. It felt as if the room itself was watching you, waiting for you to start speaking to the resistance so it could expose your secret.

‘a spy’ the walls seemed to whisper ‘the girl is a spy.’

You shook it off. “You’re fine.” you said to yourself “You’ve done this a million times. You’re fine.”

You ran over what you were going to say in your head. There was no room for mistakes when relaying such sensitive information. A few deep breaths later and you were ready to go. You clicked the button down on the comlink and started talking. The problem with a lot of information is you have to talk more. Half way through your report and you wanted to tell them to hold on and give you a minuet but you pressed on. You took a moment to catch your breath at the end before asking for confirmation that they heard what you’d said.

The line was silent. It took a couple minuets for transmissions to reach the other person, especially from this far away. You leaned back in the chair relaxing a little as you waited. But relaxation was cut short. The door to the office hissed open to reveal General Hux himself. You leapt from the chair your stomach plummeting to the floor in the process. judging from the look he gave you Hux was just as surprised to see you.

“What are you doing in here?” he asked his tone was normal signaling he didn’t suspect anything.

“I was-” you trailed off noticing the comlink still sitting on the desk “I was looking for you. I-” you moved around the desk and swiped up the comlink, careful not to draw too much attention. “I just missed you I guess.” It was only a half lie. He had been working a lot lately. You really did miss him. 

“Oh, well I was about to return to our quarters. I only needed to finish one last thing.”

He bought it. Releasing the breath you’d been holding, Your body relaxed a little. You moved to get around him and to the door. “In that case I’ll-”

“What is that?” He asked cutting you off half way to the door.

Your moment of relief was gone. It would do you no good to completely lie. “Its a comlink I found in the halls. Figured it might belong to a trooper or a lieutenant, so I was going to drop it by the command center.”

“You’re probably right.” He said sitting down behind his desk. 

“Yeah. probably. So I’ll get going now!” You tried to excuse yourself and it would have worked.

As you went to press the button on the door the comlink went off. “Agent Y/N, report received. Please continue research on project Starkiller.”

Your eyes closed. There was no way he hadn’t heard that. You could feel the walls laughing at you now. ‘caught you! He caught you!’ You turned slowly, glancing at him. His eyes were locked on you but his expression was blank. Maybe he hadn’t heard.

“Agent.” He said. The word was clipped short. He only spoke like that to you when he was angry. 

“I- Its not. This isn’t-” you tried to think of something, anything to say to save yourself but you couldn't, there was no way to cover this.

“Agent! Is that not what it said?!” He was yelling now. standing from his chair and stepping towards you. 

“I-”

“Is it not!” He wouldn’t even allow you the chance to talk around this.

“Yes.”

He straitened his posture and looked down at you through narrowed eyes. “It’s all a lie then.” It wasn’t a question.

You didn’t say anything. What could you say? ‘Yes, I was lying about who I am and where I came from this whole time while I used your references to access top secret information!’ You couldn’t say that because he already knew. He’s a smart man.

“And your feelings for me. This relationship.” He spit the word like venom “That was all a lie too.”

“No!” This you couldn’t go silent on. “No, Everything we have together, everything I told you about my feelings for you is true. I care for you I really do. I- I love you.” You hardly said that to each other. You reserved it for the most intimate of moments but this was an exception. He needed to know.

“I don’t believe you.” 

Your heart stopped. He didn’t believe you. The only true thing you had ever told him and he didn’t believe you. Pain pierced your heart. Is this what heartbreak feels like? “I do. I do!” they were the only words you could utter. Your mind raced a mile a minuet trying to think of anything to say in this moment but it was blank. He doesn’t believe you.

Hux stepped to the side of you barely giving you a downward glance. “Get out of my way.”

Your mouth opened and closed trying to protest his leaving but you fell silent as you stepped out of the door frame. He left just like that. Leaving you stunned and hurt. In all honesty his reaction was rather good compared to what you imagined it be. There was a lot less screaming and the conversation was short, But this one felt worse.  
Hot tears brimmed your eyes, your world had finally come crashing down on you and this was the result. You had to leave. You had to leave now before he returned with troopers to arrest you.


End file.
